


blood on my hands (no wonder red is my favorite color)

by makemelovely



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Study, Dark Betty Cooper, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely
Summary: good girls shouldn't want to watch blood spill across the floor.orBetty Cooper isn't as good as she thinks she is.





	blood on my hands (no wonder red is my favorite color)

Betty Cooper takes a deep breath. The Black Hood threatens her family, her friends. All he asks is a name and Betty can give him that. "Nick St. Clair." She says. She gives him the information, hands steady and voice low. He hangs up, telling her they're more alike than she previously thought. The sentence should make her cringe but it just calms her trembling breaths. Yes, she thinks. Yes, at last something just for me.

It's wrong. Good girls shouldn't think of murder but here is Betty Cooper. If you look up good girl there will be a picture of Betty Cooper. This is a fact. But is Betty as good as she thought she was? After all, good girls don't think of killing people. Good girls don't let names of people to be killed slip to a serial killer when they ask her to choose. Good girls don't get a thrill when a serial killer calls her up.

Maybe Betty Cooper isn't actually a good girl.

*

The knife slides smoothly into the water. Betty washes the blood off meticulously, inspecting it carefully before drying it and putting it in the kitchen drawer. Her bloody clothes are burned and gone, deep in the woods. Betty slips out the back door and loops around, walking up to the front door and pushing it open. She walks inside, humming cheerfully before screaming as loud as she can. She panics, reaching for the phone and dialing 911. She babbles out an address before telling them her parents are dead.

They come, blame the wrong guy, and Betty gets away with it. She killed her parents and she's moving in with her sister. They'll be attending grief counseling sessions every Tuesday but Betty thinks it's a small price to pay. She's free. In more ways than one.

 

*

Betty slides the drugs in V's cocktail, taking her to her room when she gets too drunk. Once they're there, Betty slips a needle in V's arm and she dies, blissed out and buzzed.

It's just V paying for her tragic mistakes, everybody gossips.

Nobody really changes, they whisper behind Betty's back.

Nobody knows that Betty killed her. Nobody even thinks it. It's impossible.

After all, they are B and V, besties and sisters.

Oops. Sorry. They were B and V.

*

Betty stares in the mirror, her lipstick as red as blood. She smiles, feral. Her teeth are sharp and something lurks in the shadows of her blue eyes. She has never felt better.

*

Of course, Betty has always been dark. Always had an extra something that set her apart from the sunshine and innocence of the other children. It never set anybody on edge. It was just there. Just something attached to her, like a shadow.

*

"Are you okay, Peter Pan?" The other kids happy smiles taunt her, lips twisting hatefully in a picture of casual happiness.

Betty splits her knuckles on their teeth and she only feels better when her pale skin is stained bloody red.

*

Betty dresses herself in pastel clothing and a tight ponytail but there is something reckless shifting under her skin. Something that itches to paint the streets red and her skin crimson. 

Something dangerous looms in her body, something hard and angry. Relentless.

It'll never end, it seems.

*

Jughead falls with his hair damp. Betty claims his beanie as a memento and takes a chunk of Toni's pink hair with her. She has the ends of her hair dyed to match. She wears the cap and the pink hair and the unhinged smile well. She is them and now they are her.

*

Betty stares blankly at the pills and takes one, dry swallowing it. It slides down her throat roughly but she doesn't seem to feel it. Her eyes are blank and her nails are red.

*

Their names and faces and murders blur together in her mind.

Archie was stabbed.

Kevin got shot.

Jughead drowned.

Toni was hit by a car.

Cheryl froze to death.

Mom and Dad bled to death.

Veronica overdosed.

And Betty?

Betty killed them all.

*

She dreams of killing all her loved ones. She hasn't done it yet but maybe she will. Maybe one day she'll snap.


End file.
